This Means War!
by kogalover22
Summary: Inuyasha is bored one day; he watches a prank show on TV and decides to prank Kagome, in which she returns the prank 10x worse... Soon it becomes a all out war between them until one of Inuyasha pranks meant for Kagome gets Sesshomaru. All Inuyasha wants to do is RUN but what does the young lord have in store for his lovely half-brother
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER!**_

_**A/N:: Okay so a little FYI, Inupapa is Inu-No-Taisho (I didn't feel like writing is whole name so for all purposes of this story his name is now Inupapa) Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Inupapa all live together and work together (its funnier that way) I go this idea from watching JFL (Just for laughs) this is my first time writing a story like this so go easy on me ^.^**_

* * *

"Man today is so boring!" Inuyasha huffed while lying on the couch flipping through the channels

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome called as she walking inside with Sango

"Hey babe"

"Inuyasha I'm not your babe" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Nope she is mine" Koga was leaning against wall in front of the kitchen "How was work?"

"Maybe if you come in more often you would know, and I'm not your babe either" Kagome left the room while Sango went into the kitchen to get some food

"Haha you got disked" Inuyasha laughed still flipping through the channels

"She know she wants me" Koga huffed walking outside

"Yeah right" Inuyasha whispered as MTV popped up

"WORLD'S GREATIST PRANKS" The announcer called out

"hmm" Inuyasha sat up

"Number 34, Polar Bear"

"SO my wife just got out of the shower and is about to dry her hair" A man with glasses and spiked hair was laughing while standing in his shower "But she is about to find a surprise in her hairdryer" Inuyasha watched as the guy set the camera up and focused it on the sink, after a few seconds a short women with long wet hair walked it brushing her hair humming, She picked up the dryer and when it turned on Flour shot out covering her hair

"You son of a bitch!" The women yelled her face and hair now covered in wet flour as the guy laughed from behind the shower curtain

'_That gives me an Idea_' Inuyasha grinned as the front door opened again, Inuyasha turned to see Koga walk in with Miroku as they walked in to the kitchen Inuyasha hear the shower start up knowing it was Kagome, she always took showers after work she said it was relaxing after the hard day at work '_Perfect_' Inuyasha ran off to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of flour

"Oh are you finally cooking tonight?" Sango laughed as she kissed Miroku hello

"No" Inuyasha tried to hide his smile but failed

"Then what are you doing?" Miroku asked

"You'll see" Inuyasha chuckled then left the kitchen

"I have a feeling we are about to hear some yelling" Sango rolled her eyes and took her bag of chips and water to the living room as she watched a women butter the floor, then watch a man step out of the shower and fall face first slipping on the buttered floor "Oh yeah we are about to hear some serious yelling"

"What do you mean?" Koga poked his head around the corner

"Inuyasha is well was watching a prank show"

"Oh god help us all if he pranks Kagome" Miroku sank back around kitchen counter as Sango changed the channel

"Hello" Inupapa walked in with Sesshomaru

"You might want to turn around" Koga laughed

"Why?" Inupapa raised an eye brow

"Give it 5 minutes you'll understand"

"Uh oh" Inupapa sat his briefcase on the table

"Damn forgot my phone" Sesshomaru walked back outside

~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~

Inuyasha was trying to hold in his laugh as he filled Kagomes hairdryer with the flour '_This is going to be good_' Inuyasha whipped the counter from any excesses flour put his phone on silent and crawl in to the bath tub with only his camera poking out recording, As he pushed record Kagome walked back in wearing her pink tank top and her silk black sleeping shorts, Inuyasha covered his mouth in an attempt from laughing to loud. Kagome raised the dryer to her head and pushed the on button Inuyasha busted in to laugher as Kagomes whole head was covered in flour

As Sesshomaru entered the house he heard "INUYASHA!" And knew it was Kagomes voice, he watched as Inuyasha flew down the stairs hiding behind his father laughing so hard he was crying

"INUYASHA I'LL KILL YOU" Kagome ran down the stairs looking more like frosty the snow man then her normal self as the living room filled with laugher even Sesshomaru was chuckling

"Inuyasha!" Ayame scolded muffling her laugher

"Ah come on kags it was just a little joke" Inuyasha peaked around his father

"Oh I see" Kagome crossed her arms "A joke... okay then" Kagome turned around sending flour flying as she walked back upstairs clumps fell off on to the wood floor

"You shouldn't have done that" Koga flopped on the couch

"Eh she wont do anything" Inuyasha laughed putting the flour back up.

* * *

~~~~2 days later~~~~~

Kagome snuck into Inuyasha room, his loud snoring letting her know he was asleep; Kagome walked over to his closet, She knew he always laid out his clothes the night before his father used to beat them in to doing it, so now both boys had their entire outfits ready '_pay back is a bitch_' Kagome smiled as she pulled out a beautiful red short dress( it was mid thigh on her so it would barely cover Inuyasha) length skin tight dress, a strapless bra, a black thong and sliver pumps hanging it next to his suit, Kagome lifted her right hand towards the sleeping Hanyou and one towards the two outfits hanging on the closet door, Kagome started to glow pink for a moment the laughed to herself pulling the red dress down and leaving the room

The next Day Inuyasha got up when his alarm clock started ringing, and after his morning routine he went to his closet to get dresses, He looked at his navy blue suit and started getting dressed without a problem then he put on his black shoes and walked out of his room and down to the breakfast table as Inuyasha walked in everyone but Kagome stared

"What?" Inuyasha huffed

"Are you going to wear that" Sesshomaru held in his laugh, looking over to the Miko who was reading her book

"I have it on don't I?" Inuyasha dug into the fridge "We got any grapefruit"

"bottom shelf" Kagome answered with a smiled, Everyone was still staring as Inuyasha bent over

"Oh my god!" Sango blushed and turned her head, Koga, Miroku and Inupapa busted into laugher, Sesshomaru tried not to throw up and Kagome just smiled still looking down at her book

"Did I miss something funny?" Inuyasha stood up

"Umm no" Miroku rubbed his head

"Okay why are you guys begin weird" Inuyasha cut open his grapefruit

"Your paranoid" Koga was still laughing

"Sesshomaru are you going into work early today?" Kagome asked still not looking up from her book

"You always ride with me?" Inuyasha turned around

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered

"Mind giving me a ride?" Kagome asked still not looking up

"No, when will you be ready?"

"Now" Kagome closed her book and left the kitchen

"Kagome it was just a little prank, get over it!" Inuyasha yelled as she left the house

"I think she has" Sesshomaru smirked looking Inuyasha over again before leaving to follow Kagome, He slid in to his car where Kagome was waiting her face red like a tomato "I have one question, how in the world does he not feel that?" Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore she laughed till tears started rolling down her cheeks

"It's a spell" Kagome stated after she could breathe again, What Inuyasha saw was a navy blue suit what everyone else saw was Kagomes mid thigh length red skin tight dress and sliver high heels

"But how does he not feel the thong?" Sesshomaru shivered remembering Inuyasha bending over showing everyone in the room his white hairy ass with black fabric up his crack

"Part of the spell he will feel and see the suit while the rest of us see the dress" Kagome laughed

"And the heels?"

"They will fell like his normal shoes until tonight when his calves will be sore to the touch"

"Bravo little one" Sesshomaru laughed "Must say I'm impressed"

"Why thank you" Kagome blushed light pink something Sesshomaru didn't miss, He knew he had an effect on the girl just like she had one on him, though he would never admit it he had a small crush on the girl ever since high school.

~~~Later at work~~~~

"Wow Inuyasha, your a brave little one" Jakotsu smiled passing in the hall way

"You know it" Inuyasha clueless as ever, All day everyone in the office kept staring and laughing as he walked by but didn't care or want to ask what was up

Later in the break room Inuyasha was sitting with his feet propped up on the table clueless that his dress was showing everything to the world. Miroku and Koga were sitting on the other side of the table looking up at the Tv avoiding Inuyasha black thonged crotch

"Inuyasha put your feet down" Kagome walked in with Sango and Ayame

"Oh my lord" Ayame jumped blushing deep red almost purple

"What?" Inuyasha burped

"Just put your feet down" Kagome knocked his feet off

"Alright" Inuyasha turned

"So Inuyasha how are you feet?" Sango asked pouring a cup of coffee

"Fine? My calves are killing me though"

"Are you finally taking the stairs" Kagome laughed pulling out her homemade sushi

"Um yeah" Inuyasha lied but Kagome liked it when he worked out or so he thought since she was always asking him to go but if you were to ask her why it was because Inuyasha was getting fat.

"Hey Sesshomaru" Kagome waved as he walked in with Jakotsu on his heels

"Hello Miko" Sesshomaru pulled out his deer meat sandwich and some chips "What are you eating?"

"Sushi I made, Want a bite?" Kagome lifted a 'Spider Roll'

"What is in it?" Sesshomaru eyed the object between Kagomes chopsticks

"Fried Crab, cucumber, avocado, lettuce, roe, and spicy mayonnaise... Just try it" Kagome pushed it towards Sesshomaru's lips but he didn't open his mouth but heard Inuyasha's low growl

"If I try it, what will you do for me?"

"Feed you for one thing" Kagome laughed

"Go out with me" Sesshomaru whispered so low Kagome even had a hard time hearing

"Just eat it" Kagome roll her eyes

"go out with me and I will" Sesshomaru leaned in, also feeling Inuyashas waves of anger, Something Kagome could feel as well; putting two and two together understanding why Sesshomaru asked her out, he only wanted to get under Inuyasha skin So Kagome leaned in real close

"If you want to aggravate Inuyasha that's fine, but I _will not_ be a pawn in your game with him" Kagome slammed her wooden lunch box started to leave but was caught by a hand Sesshomaru's hand, he stood and spun her close feeling Inuyasha become more enraged

"Yes I love to aggravate Inuyasha as you put it, but I was being serious" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear causing a shiver down her spin, Kagome pulled away with a smile, handing Sesshomaru her lunch

"Take as much as you want" and with a smile left the room

"Oi what was that about?" Inuyasha huffed

"Nothing" Sesshomaru sat back down with Kagomes half eating lunch plopping a Spider Roll in his mouth finding out he really liked Sushi

"So Inuyasha thats a really good color on you" Ayame leaned over the table

"Thanks" Inuyasha blushed pink

"I love how you like to stand out" Ayame leaned in close

"Uh" Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the kiss he thought he was about to receive

"I have to ask, where did you get that dress, I love it" Ayame back up with a smile

"huh?" Inuyasha blinked as everyone in the room busted in to laughter

"I must say the high heels are a bit much" Miroku laughed

"But they match his beautiful silver hair" Jakotsu purred in his ear

"Have you all gone mad?" Inuyasha jumped out of his chair "I'm wearing a navy blue suit like always" Inuyasha grabbed his pants and pulled at them or so he thought what he really did was grab his dress and show everyone his small black thongs everyone but Jakotsu turned their heads shying away

"Wow Inuyasha never knew you were packing" Jakotsu fanned his face

"There went my appetite" Sesshomaru closed Kagomes lunch box and left the room

"What are you talking about" Inuyasha gave a stupid look

"Oh nothing baby" Jakotsu winked

* * *

At 4 o'clock everyone had their 10 minute break even Inupapa had his as usual, the group was sitting in the break room and Inuyasha walked in

"Damn my feet are killing me today" Inuyasha sat on the counter as the group turned their heads "And why is everyone but Jakotsu looking away when I talk to them?" Inuyasha thought Kagome played a prank writing something on his face or putting a sign on his back but found nothing when he looked in the mirror

"You really want to know Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled

"Yes" Inuyasha huffed

"Alright" Kagome laughed and snapped her finger at first Inuyasha didn't understand until his eyes caught sight of his bare knee

"What the-" Inuyasha hopped off the counter falling on his ass not used to wearing the heels, The feeling the small thong digging into his ass "KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled

"Pay back is a bitch" Kagome took a drink of her water as everyone including Inupapa and Sesshomaru turned red from laughing so hard

"This isn't funny" Inuyasha stood with help from the counter "My prank was in the house, _not_ at work"

"everything comes back 3 fold" Kagome smirked as her alarm went off telling her to get back to work "We are even, so drop it" Kagome walked out Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Inupapa, Sesshomaru and Jakotsu on her heels

"Its on" Inuyasha spat under his breath

* * *

~~~OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS~~~~~

Inuyasha looked on the internet for pranks to pull on Kagome but she was two steps a head of the Hanyou.

_He_ buttered the floor; _She_ jumped it avoiding it, five minutes later he forgot about it and fell face first.

_He_ put Ink in her tea; _She_ switched the cups, He went to work all day with blue teeth

_He_ put a fake snake in her bed; _She_ put a real one in his, non poisons of course

He put salt in the sugar dispenser, she poured the salt into her tea, but didn't react confusing the Hanyou when she really wanted to puke but he was not going to get the best of her so when Inuyasha went to grab his kool-aide Kagome poured hot pepper sauce all over his sandwich then covered the smell with a barrier and watched him burn from the inside

'Tonight is the night I get her good' Inuyasha thought as he added the bleach to her conditioner.

a few minutes later Kagome was showering about to add her conditioner but as usual smelled it, it usually smelt like strawberries but Kagome could smell the Ammonia from the bleach 'wow really, this is childs play' Kagome thought as she stepped out and reached under the skin for Ayame stash of Red hair dye everyone thought Ayame hair color was natural but Kagome knew the truth, so Kagome poured the red hair dye into Inuyasha shampoo hiding the scent.

The Next morning "KAGOME YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled stomping down the stairs in nothing but a towel

"Inuyasha?" Inupapa muffled his laughter, seeing his pups Pink hair

"Kagome really? Inuyasha huffed

"You tried to bleach my hair" Kagome was laying on the couch with her feet dangling over the arm of the couch with her head in Sangos lap reading a book

"Okay you two this has gone _far_ enough" Inupapa put his foot down "No more pranks do you hear me?"

"Yes" Inuyasha huffed walking back upstairs

"Kagome" Inupapa shook his head

"What?" Kagome acting innocent

"For the past week he has tried to prank you, in which you have turned it around making it back fire in his face, I think you should stop now"

"I will stop when he does, I promise" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru walked in "Hey" Kagome called out

"Miko?" Sesshomaru walked over to the couch

"Yeah" Kagome sat up looking over the couch

"Tomorrow be ready at 7" Sesshomaru called out and walked upstairs

"Where am I going?" Kagome called back out but Sesshomaru didn't answer

"Dress nice little one" Inupapa laughed exiting the room to his study

~~~The Next Day~~~~

"Oi where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking into the living room

"She went out" Sango answered

"When will she be back?" Inuyasha smiled

"She said she be back later, I don't really know the exact time"

"Perfect" Inuyasha laughed walking away

"Inuyasha no more pranks all they do is back fire" Ayame called out from the kitchen

"Shut up" Inuyasha walked up stairs ...

"Thank you for tonight" Kagome smiled walking up the stairs to the front door

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Sesshomaru asked raising his right brow

"Depends on how many sushi rolls you ate" Kagome laughed unlocking the door and walking to her room

"Lets see" Sesshomaru followed stopping at her door "I ate twelve" Sesshomaru smirked in the dark hall way

"Then yes I'm free" Kagome smiled "Seems I'm free every night for the next two weeks"

"It would seem that way" Sesshomaru leaned in Kagomes heart started to race as Sesshomaru lips got closer, but heard his hand on the door knob "Good night" Sesshomaru opened the door

"Watch out!" Kagome quickly placed a barrier over Sesshomaru's head keeping the green paint from getting on his beautiful long silver hair but couldn't help it from getting on his clothes and face, Kagome covered her mouth with her hands with a shocked look on her face, Sesshomaru stood like a statue green paint dripping off him on to the floor. "Oh my" Kagome muffled over her hand then got angry "INUYASHA, I THOUGHT WE AGREED PRANKING WAS OVER, YOU HAVE TAKEN IT TO FAR" Kagome yelled waking everyone in the house

"Oh shit" Inuyasha peeked out figuring he would see Kagome covered in the lime green paint not his brother

"Oh shit is an understatement" Miroku shuddered seeing Sesshomaru stand up straight and wipe the paint off his face

"You are going to die" Koga laughed

"Time to start digging" Ayame smirked

"Nice knowing you" Sango rubbed her eye

"Well son, even I cannot protect you this time" Inupapa turned and closed his door.

_**A/N:: Well How did I do? Next chapter will be up as soon as my wrist stops hurting enough for me to continue ^.^** **I REALLY think you should Review... PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! BOO HOO...**_

_**A/N:: I know its not very long, this was mostly just Sesshoamru getting back at Inuyasha, My bother came up with this joke, so blame him if you don't like it... I had a different idea but he said this is more of what the 'real' Sesshomaru would do to Inuyasha... So I went with it hope you like it too.**_

"Sesshomaru I am so sorry this happened to you, it was meant for Kagome" Inuyasha tried to plead with Sesshomaru as the green paint started to dry on his face and clothes

"Inuyasha the pranks were over, why did you do this?" Kagome scolded

"Because it was funny" Inuyasha smirked

"Is it funny now?" Sesshomaru finally spoke

"Well no" Inuyasha took a step back

"Come on Sesshomaru you can use my shower, I don't think we should spread the mess around the house" Kagome walked into her room leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the hallway

"_Maybe_ I should thank you, if I'm correct even _you_ haven't been in Kagomes room" Sesshomaru whispered so Kagome wouldn't hear

"You ass" Inuyasha growled

"by the way," Sesshomaru stepped though Kagomes barrier into her room "If I were you sleep with one eye open" With a smirk Sesshomaru closes the door on a very pissed off Hanyou

~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~

"So Sesshomaru what are you going to do?" Koga sat down between Ayame and Miroku

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked not looking up from his news paper

"The mutt, you have to have something planned" Koga took a bit of his toast

"Sometimes the best torture is to do nothing at all" Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha walked in

"Holy hell Inuyasha, didn't you sleep?" Kagome who was sitting next to Sesshomaru noticed the deep purple bags under his eyes

"Um a little" Inuyasha yawned

"Inuyasha, you know you need to sleep" Kagome scolded while putting her dish in the skin "Why did you have trouble sleeping?" Kagome inwardly laughed '_And the best actress award goes to_' Kagome knew the reason Inuyasha didn't sleep, **One**- He was watching the door making sure Sesshomaru left, He did just with a barrier so Inuyasha wouldn't see him, and **two**- Inuyasha was hoping Sesshomaru would stay in Kagomes room so he could sleep, but decided against it.

"I know, just had a lot on my mind" Inuyasha grabbed a cup of coffee, something he hated but he needed the pick me up.

"Alright well sleep tonight" Kagome patted his shoulder then walked off to her room, it was Sunday usually a day the group just laid around the house but Kagome had other plans, She went up to her room to get dressed, She put on her forest green shorts with her beige tank top, She also added her hiking boot Inupapa bought for her when she, Sango, and Ayame went to Hawaii to hike the trails around the island, They boys had a fit about the girls going by themselves but Kagome knew better Sesshomaru was with her the whole time never leaving her side... But today Kagome wanted to rock climb, So she found a tour group about two hours away that would allow experienced rock climbers to climb... Kagome grabbed her tools she bought a few days ago and walked down stairs

"And where are you going?" Koga noticed her appearance

"Out" Kagome laughed then put her hair up in a high pony tail

"And _where_ is out?" Inupapa asked while walking in to the kitchen

"Rock climbing" Kagome smiled

"Just you?" Sango asked, Kagome knew Sango would want to come to, Sango was always a sporty girl

"Get dress, if you want to go" Kagome smiled as everyone but Inupapa and Inuyasha left the room "You two don't want to come?"

"I'm to old for that, but have a good time and take pictures" Inupapa gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek then went off into the living room.

"And I'm to tired" Inuyasha grumbled sitting down at the table

"Alright then" Kagome grabbed 6 waters from the fridge and packed them in her bag as the group appered ready to go "bye" Kagome yelled as she left the house with her smalll group ready and excited to go.

~~~~~LATE THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~

"That **was** amazing" Sango jumped thought the door

"I'm UP!" Inuyasha jumped from the couch in a panic

"Dude Calm down" Miroku laughed

"Have you been asleep all day?" Kagome asked

"_Um no_" Inuyasha was still shaking

"You thought Sesshomaru was pranking you" Kagome laughed and walked up stair for a much needed shower

~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~

Inuyasha was living on the edge, barely sleeping, eating food that had been sealed first, looking around a corner before he walked it, opening doors before he walked in, like Sesshomaru said it was pure torture. Later that day in the break room Sesshomaru was talking to Ayame when Inuyasha crawled in

"Sesshomaru please... please if you are going to prank me back just do it, I can't stand this" Inuyasha was begging

"_Oh_ thats right, the green pain I had forgotten it" Sesshomaru growled "Just wait" Inuyasha didn't wait he ran out of the room nearly knocking Kagome down

"Sesshomaru you know you didn't forget" Kagome laughed as she pulled out her lunch

"No, I have not" Sesshomaru laughed and left the break room.

~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~

Kagome was lying on her bed reading a new book, when a knock on her door brought her out of her dream world "Who is it?" Kagome marked her placed and jumped out of her bed

"Me" A deep voice answered

"What do you need Sesshomaru?" Kagome opened the door

"To talk" Sesshomaru tried to hide is smile but Kagome could see it

"Alright" Kagome waved her hand and allowed Sesshomaru to enter "What did you want to talk about" Kagome sat on her bed

"I had been brought to my attention that my idea of a prank has been tearing Inuyasha apart," Sesshomaru couldn't hide his small smile "so I have decided to change tactics but it will require your assistance"

"You have my attention" Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru took a seat next to her

"Here is the plan..." Sesshomaru explained in great details on what he was about to do

"He will hate you for this" Kagome scolded not really liking the idea

"It will stop this endless pranking war"

"Alright I'm in then" Kagome shook her head "I hope Inuyasha forgives me"

"And if he doesn't?" Sesshomaru smirked

"I hate losing friends"

"So he is just a friend?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow

"Yes?"

"Hmm Kagome can I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru leaned in close

"Sure" Kagome started to lean away but decided not to

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because you never asked me to be your girlfriend" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru smiled

"I see,_ Well then_ I shall fix that" Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Kagome softly on the lips, _their first kiss of many._

~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~

Sesshomaru bit his lip for the amazing day to come; He sat at the table with Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Inupapa and Inuyasha

"Where is Kagome?" Ayame noticed "She is usually the first one down here"

"Don't know" Sango finished her eggs

"Sorry I am late" Kagome walked across the kitchen in black high heels, a skin tight blue dress that showed everything! everyones jaws dropped except Sesshomaru how was looking at his paper holding in his laugh

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked feeling his pants get tight

"Yes?" Kagome spun around her hair flowing around her like silk

"You look amazing" Koga drooled as Ayame smacked him

"No she is hot!" Miroku reached out his hands as Sango punched his arm and hard to

"Inuyasha _baby_, I want to go into work early" Kagome leaned over putting her breast eye level with Inuyasha

"Um yeah" Inuyasha voice went a little higher

"Great lets go" Kagome grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the house, as soon as they were outside of the house Sesshomaru couldn't hold in his laugh anymore

"Pup what did you do?" Inupapa raised his eyebrow, but Sesshomaru was still laughing

"And what is up with Kagome?" Sango asked knowing her shy friend would never do that

"Nothing is wrong with _me_" Kagome appeared in the kitchen door way still wearing her sleeping shorts and tank top

"Am I missing something?" Koga asked

"T-That wasn't Kagome Inuyasha left with" Sesshomaru was still laughing

"Who was it?" Ayame asked

"Jakotsu" Sesshomaru filled with laugher again

"W-What?" Inupapa started to chuckle

"Since you can't stop laughing I'll tell them" Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru "_Sir laughs a lot_ over here had a spell put on Inuyasha so for twelve hours he will see Jakotsu as me, I still think it's a little mean but anyway, Jakotsu has been asked to tease Inuyasha NOTHING more!" Kagome warned

"Thats so cold" Miroku gulped

"It will put an end to this stupid prank war" Kagome stated

"But still, really mean" Sango rolled her eyes

"Work is going to be _so_ fun!" Koga jumped up "Lets go"

"Have a good day" Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru

"You too" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the lips before getting up

"Wait what was_ that_" Sango pointed to the apparently new couple

"What?" Kagome asked

"He _kissed_ you" Ayame added

"And?" Sesshomarus deep voice almost at a growl

"Didn't know you were official" Sango laughed "Well Congrats, I'm happy for you"

"Thanks" Kagome blushed

"Enjoy your day off" Sesshomaru kissed her head and walked out with the group only Inupapa stayed back

"Yes?" Kagome blushed tomato red

"Its about time" Inupapa winked then stood "I expect grandpups in a timely manner"

"What" Kagome turned purple

"Just kidding kid" Inupapa kissed Kagome on the cheek then left

~~~~FUN AT WORK~~~~

All day at work Jakotsu disguised as Kagome was all over Inuyasha, Inuyasha was on the phone with a client when Jakotsu showed up to rub his shoulder and nip at Inuyasha ear with his teeth, in the break room Jakotsu sat close to Inuyasha

"So Kagome," Sango smiled "Whats up with you and Inuyasha?"

"Hmm what do you mean?" Jakotsu rubbed up Inuyasha leg with her hand, Inuyasha was beyond teased

"Well you two have been so close today" Ayame responded with a smile

"**So?**" Inuyasha barked as Jakotsu got close to his sensitive area

"Just asking calm down" Koga put his hands up

"Leave me a-alone" Inuyasha struggled to get speak

"Alright" The group held in their laugher as they left not being able to handle this prank

The rest of the day was the same Jakotsu teasing Inuyasha to the point of torture.

~~~ALL DREAMS COME TO AN END~~~~~~~~~

Jakotsu and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch diagonal from Sesshomaru and Koga, Inuyasha was 30 minutes away from seeing the truth and Sesshomaru was holding in his giggles thankfully a funny movie was on to disguise the laugher

"Is it time yet?" Sango asked

"30 minutes till show time" Sesshomaru answered

"Whats playing in 30 minutes?" Inuyasha asked with Kagome (_Jakotsu_) cuddled against his chest

"You'll See" Koga turned hiding his face that was no red with hiding laughs

"Alright" Inuyasha pulled Kagome in closer

Over the next 30 minutes, everyone (Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Inupapa) Gathered for the scene that was about to play out

'_15 seconds_' Sesshomaru covered his mouth '_5, 4, 3_' The door opened and Inuyasha looked to see who the hell entered his house when everyone was watching tv

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes?" Kagome shut the door a prefect little actress

"But?" Inuyasha turned his head to see the Jakotsu in his arms looking up "but.."

"Oh baby don't be like that" Jakotsu raised up for a kiss

"What the hell" Inuyasha jumped out off the couch as the living room erupted in laughter

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked

"You... you were _there_ and now... now he _is_" Inuyasha was shaking

"That will teach you to prank" Sesshomaru chuckled

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha growled

"I made you see Jakotsu as Kagome all day, while the real Kagome was here all day" Sesshomaru stood

"You ass!" Inuyashas eyes bleed red and he jumped for Sesshomarus throat but what stopped by a barrier

"I told you this would happen" Kagome had her hand up holding the barrier

"Which is why I had you here to hold his barrier" Sesshomaru winked at her

"You were in on this?" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha you did this to yourself, if you would have been a good boy and stop when your father told you to this would not have happened" Kagome cupped her hands "Come one"

"Whoa" Inuyasha found himself floating inside Kagomes barrier up towards his room, where he would stay for the rest of the night behind her barrier

~~~ A WEEK LATER~~~~~

Inuyasha was sneaking up to Sesshomaru's room to place a trap for Sesshomaru, apparently Inuyasha didn't learn from his last lesson that Sesshomaru jokes are more horrible than funny, So Inuyasha decided pay back would help his pain from the embarrassment from the day with Jakotsu the thought still made him shudder

'_here we go_' Inuyasha opened the door "What the AHHHH" Inuyasha slammed the door shut with his eyes covered

"What?" Everyone rushed out of their rooms in a panic

"Whoa thats Sesshomaru's poison" Inupapa covered his nose

"Inuyasha what did you do?" Sango asked

"I can't see" Inuyasha hit the floor as Koga erupted into laugher

"What?" Ayame asked

"Sesshomaru is mating Kagome, Inuyasha interrupted" Koga was in tears laughing so hard

"Stop trying to prank, they _**always** _backfire on you" Inupapa helped his son up to clean his eyes, leaving the couple in peace...

_**A/N:: Well how was my first prank story? Like I said my brother came up with the idea of Jakotsu begin disguised as Kagome. So how was it? I think it could have been a better prank but oh well I like this one too leave me a review please!  
**_


End file.
